


Private Curiosity

by wandering_minds



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blanca is weak for Ash’s eyes it’s canon folks, Consensual Underage Sex, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Sorry I didn’t make them do the do it was getting long and I was tired lol, Takes place sometime after Private Opinion, Underage Kissing, orginally posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_minds/pseuds/wandering_minds
Summary: Ash asks Blanca a question which leads to some...interesting results.





	Private Curiosity

The little lynx was staring at him again. 

It wasn’t uncommon. No, the young blonde often fell silent and simply observed his teacher during their rare breaks between training. At first, it had slightly unnerved Blanca since he was aware of the wrath that hid behind that youthful face but as time passed he eventually got used to it. 

However, something felt....different this time. 

Blanca looked up from his book and met Ash’s gaze with a small yet curious smile. “Is there something on your mind, Kitten?” Blanca asked, silently chuckling to himself as Ash predictably scowled at the nickname. 

“I told you to quit callin’ me that.”

“But you’re so adorable when you blush,” Blanca teased. Ash scowled even harder but pink lightly stained his cheeks. “Screw you, you old pervert,” Ash seethed. Blanca simply shook his head fondly. “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to offend. But is there something on your mind?” Blanca asked. Ash fell silent and he began fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Blanca frowned, unused to seeing the boy so shy and uncertain. But he kept silent and let him gather his thoughts. It was never wise to provoke an agitated lynx.

“Why do you like having sex?” Ash blurted, eyes trained firmly to the floor. Had Blanca not been so well trained he would’ve dropped his book in surprise. Instead, he simply raised a brow at Ash. “That’s a rather personal question, Kitten. Why do you ask?” He inquired. Ash ignored the use of the pet name and went on to explain. 

“I mean, I’ve had sex before and it’s not what it’s cracked up to be. Some lumbering brute panting on top of you like a dog while he just thrusts in and out? Where’s the fun in that?” Ash rambled and Blanca’s gut twisted painfully. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt since Natasha and it made him squirm. 

“Ash...what’s being done to you isn’t sex. That’s rape,” Blanca replied. Ash regarded him with faint confusion. “There’s a difference?” Ash asked quietly, as if to himself. Something in Blanca cracked. He inhaled sharply and set his book down. 

“Yes, Ash. There is,” Blanca said, rubbing his eyes wearily. How many times had this boy been violated? How many people robbed him of the simple pleasures of life? How many times had he been broken just to be reused again as if he were some toy? 

Blanca had seen many forms of cruelty but seeing something like this up close...it was almost too much. 

Ash hopped off the desk silently and walked towards the couch Blanca was seated in. Hesitantly, he reached out and gently caressed Blanca’s cheek. The older man looked up at the blonde with a questioning look.

“Ash-?”

“Show me.”

Blanca frowned, understanding what he meant. “Ash, no-“ He began but Ash cut him off. “Dino’s not home. We can just go to my room. I won’t even say anything, Blanca. Just...please. Just give me this,” He pleaded, the look in his eyes too earnest. Too innocent. 

Blanca sighed. This was wrong. That much he knew but so much had been taken from Ash. This was probably one of the few things he’s ever asked for in a long time. With that in mind, Blanca nodded and agreed to Ash’s request. The boy perked up considerably and quickly sat in Blanca’s lap. No words were spoken but they weren’t needed. Ash’s fingers tangled themselves into Blanca’s hair. Ash fiddled with the dark strands as he simply studied the man’s face. “What’s wrong old man? Got performance anxiety?” Ash teased, a small grin forming on his lips. Blanca chuckled as he shook his head. “No, of course not. I just thought we could have some fun. Take it nice and slow...” Blanca trailed off, his hands trailing up Ash’s spread thighs and gripping his hips. Ash shivered slightly and he bit his lower lip. 

“Kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

Blanca raised his hand to guide Ash’s face to his. The blonde followed willingly and soon their lips met. Ash’s lips were soft and they molded perfectly with Blanca’s. Blanca kissed Ash slowly, not yet slipping his tongue in and that clearly aggravated the boy. Ash pushed harder against Blanca’s lips as he tugged at his hair. Blanca broke away with a small groan. Ash continued his assault and kissed down Blanca’s neck. “Stop toying with me. I’m not fragile,” Ash growled, biting down crudely at Blanca’s neck. Blanca tightened his grip on Ash’s hips. “Oh, I’m very much aware,” He said before flipping their positions and pinning Ash to the couch. Ash look startled. “Blanca-“ He began, body tense. Blanca shushed him and kissed his forehead. “I won’t hurt you. You told me to show you what sex was like but in order to do that, I need you to trust me,” Blanca said. He knew that was such a ridiculous sentiment. He was an assassin after all. Nothing about them were trustworthy. 

But Ash simply stared up at Blanca with wide green orbs. “...Okay.” Ash agreed, shifting a bit so he could wrap his legs around Blanca’s waist. Blanca leaned down to kiss Ash once more. Ash wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and mewled quietly into his mouth. Blanca skillfully slipped his tongue inside, causing the blonde to break away with a gasp. 

“Blanca-!”

“Shh, I got you,” Blanca reassured as his hand slipped underneath Ash’s shirt. He shivered and Blanca could feel the blonde’s arousal pressing against him. Blanca grinned to himself. “The young ones always get so excited. I wonder if you’ll last,” Blanca teased. Ash glared up at him. “Take me to my room and we’ll find out,” Ash snapped, causing Blanca to chuckle.

“That would be wise,” Blanca conceded. Ash unwrapped his legs from Blanca’s waist, allowing the older man to sit up. Ash braced himself against the couch and was about to stand when Blanca suddenly lifted him. “What the hell? Put me down!” Ash shrieked. “Aw, where’s the fun in that? Be a good boy for me and let me carry you.”

Ash blushed fiercely. “F-fuck you!” He shouted. Blanca pouted at him and Ash refused to think it was adorable. 

“Isn’t that the plan-?”

“Blanca, oh my god, just take me to my room.”

The assassin smiled at his protégé. “Your wish is my command,” He purred as he exited the room, making sure not to run into any of the maids of servants.

After all, he had to prove a point and he refused to be interrupted.


End file.
